Friendly Reunion
by Krystal Black
Summary: Artemis 2nd is guardian to Artemis 4th who decided to hold a reunion for her Grandfather and his other supernatual pals. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own it and probably will never will. So with that said enjoy. ^_^  
  
Artemis is old, 73 to be precise. It has been 60 years since his mind wipe. In that time he has been married and widowed with a son. 11 years ago his son and his wife flew to the Caribbean leaving their 5-year old daughter with her Grandfather for a week. Unfortunately their plane never made it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Artemis Fowl the 4th was sitting on the dryer watching her Bodyguard Kelly, who was only 3 years older then her, fold the sheets. She ran her figures through her short chin length black hair. After freeing a tangle she said.  
  
"Can you tell me again why I'm not allowed to leave your site?"  
  
"Because Master Fowl said so." Kelly put the last of the sheets he was folding in the basket and put them in the dumb-waiter.  
  
"Can I ride in the D.W.?" She gave him her big blue puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No, the last time you did that, you ended up in Master Fowl's room and you nearly gave him a heart attack."  
  
"So? I said I was sorry and he didn't punish me."  
  
Kelly covered his eyes with his hands and said in a low drawl, "Sometimes I wonder what you did that put my 2 older bothers in the loony bin."  
  
Artemis then whispered, "And why, you will never know." Kelly looked up to find his charge gone.  
  
"Aw, crap not again," He rushed out the door in pursuit, "she's going to drive me crazy before I turn 20."  
  
Artemis rushed up the stairs glancing from side to side trying to find a place to hide. She then went up a second flight of stairs and ran to the end of the corridor to the only door in site. The door was locked, but that wasn't going to stop her. Artemis unpinned a 99% Angle pin from her shirt and stuck the pointy end in the keyhole. In three clicks the door stood ajar before her. She then quickly went in and locked it behind her.  
  
The room was pitch black and a strong musty odor clogged Artemis's nose. She searched the wall for a light switched.  
  
The light was weak throwing an eerie yellow light over the furniture. A chaise longue and an antique four-poster bed dominated the room.  
  
Artemis was about to leave the room when she noticed on the floor that the dust was not so thick in some places. Her shoe fit perfectly into the indention.  
  
"Guess I'm not the only one to visit this place." Artemis followed the tracks to the opposite wall where an oil painting of a young woman with blond hair holding a red rose hung. She curled her fingers around the gold frame and lifted it off the wall and placed it on the floor. Behind it was a vault with a password keyboard.  
  
"Oh please," Artemis sighed, "corny or not this is probably right." She typed in her first name. A green light lit up and she opened the vault. Inside was a small red box with a ribbon and a nametag.  
  
" 'Artemis must find Mulch'?" She raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"  
  
"Artemis, please will you return to Kelly and follow him to the dining room I have something to show you." The deep old voice came from the intercom.  
  
Artemis quickly pocketed the box and ran out of the room, making sure to lock it behind her, and down the stairs to find out what her Grandfather wanted.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Well? Do you like it? As you can tell the 4th Artemis is a girl who was named after her father who was named after his father. There is a point to this. Yes I know it's abit odd no one has been up there in so long but it's my story so ha ha ha. 


	2. cold shoulder

Thank you all for you reviews. One more thing I want to mention for all of you who didn't notice: Kelly is a guy. Well with that out of the way lets move on.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
On her way down to the dining room she stopped off at her room. Artemis picked up the wig on the manikin head by her dresser. Making sure it was on right she then quickly made her way down the grand staircase where Kelly was sitting at the bottom.  
  
Now what way would be the best to scare? Artemis thought. Jump or physic?  
  
Well after much debate she decided on a combination of both. First a poke to the right shoulder and a pounce to the left.  
  
Kelly leaped up with Artemis holding on tight around his neck. After 2 minutes of this he finally realized what had happened and stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"Artemis will you PLEASE GET OFF ME!"  
  
"You didn't say please," sung Artemis, "but I'll get off."  
  
"What happened to your hair?" Kelly had just noticed the auburn crew cut wig that she was wearing.  
  
"Don't you remember?" she reached the dining room door, "I'm in a play."  
  
Artemis closed the door behind her and made her way to her usual seat. Her eyes lingered to the chair right across from her where her Grandfather Artemis the 2nd sat hunched over a stack of papers.  
  
She watched as he ran his figures through his raven black hair. Artemis found it a bit strange that her Grandfather still had hair at his age and in its original color too. Around his neck he wore a gold acorn on a silver chain. She had asked him where he had gotten it but all he would say is that he had had it ever since he could remember. Finally she spoke up.  
  
"Grandpa?" He only glanced up for a second.  
  
"Hello, Holly, nice of you to join me."  
  
Artemis looked around confused. She removed her wig and said.  
  
"Whom are you talking to? Who's Holly?"  
  
"I said no such name," he set down the papers and looked at his granddaughter, "now if you are done I must speak with you about my up coming engagements."  
  
Artemis nodded solemnly. She had learned long ago not to mess with him. That's why she tortured Kelly and let out her frustration through the theater. But she knew under that hard shell there was some repressed memory that wanted to come out she just needed to find out what.  
  
"I'm traveling to New York to meet with some investors."  
  
"Uh? For how long?"  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"But I thought we going.."  
  
"I'm sorry this is on such short notice," stood up to leave, "you know the rules while I'm gone."  
  
"Yes Grandpa." Artemis moaned as he left the room.  
  
A little later Kelly came in with some tea and then left Artemis to her self.  
  
"Why does he do this every time?" She pounded her fist on the oak table, "Every time I try and draw him out of his shell he has a business meeting! Damn it he's 73. He should be retired going to bingo matches on Wednesdays."  
  
Stuffing her hand into her pocket she felt to box she had found earlier. Making sure no one was watching she opened it and inside was a small disc. A vampire like smile crossed her face and the wheels in her head started turning. In a flash she was in her room down loading the disc.  
  
---- -------------------- ---------------------------------------- ----------------- Wee!!!! How was that? If you have any questions please put them with you review. Oh and I know Holly gave Arty some sort of necklace I think it was an acorn I don't remember if someone knows please help.  
  
Now I must go before my new muses find me. (Flock of penguins come nowhere.) No! Stay back plot penguins! So says your sacred penguin master! 


	3. story unfolds

My, you reviewers are of many words ;) Thank you Wolfrat(), So to all of you who don't know the acorn is now an elf coin. With special powers that make Artemis the 2nd much younger looking then what he really is. --------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------------- -------- ---------------------  
  
After Artemis made sure her door was securely locked she planted her self in front of the computer screen. The disc was placed into the slot and the hard drive whirled and bleeped as it up loaded the document. The words flowed across the screen in gold letters with a green back round.  
  
"Mmmm, this font looks similar to wingdings." Artemis tried to change it, but only a message popped up saying that it could not compute. "Grrrrr, we are not amused."  
  
She typed furiously trying to find something in file that could help her decode it. Finally the Holy Grail had been found and with the flick of her wrist the writing became legible.  
  
"I Artemis Fowl 2nd being soul heir to my families fortune has increased it by ten folds." Artemis rolled her chair over to one of many computers in her room and looked up fowl account book. 'Whistle,' "whoa that's a lot of cash."  
  
Artemis read the text on, finding it more unbelievable by the minute. Leprechauns, trolls, and fairies alive and well leaving right below the surface. Entries about kidnapping, rescue, and reviving the dead.  
  
"This can't be real," Artemis scoffed, "all this in a short span of 2 and a half years at age 12?" she scrolled down to the next file entitled C cube.  
  
Blue prints for an advanced computer popped up on screen, 3D style. She checked the figures and found everything to be in the right order as to build this machine.  
  
"From the way it is written it looks like he went through a mental change of some sort." She pondered this while clicking on an icon called profiles. A list of names in the same green and gold pattern was there.  
  
"Lets check this one, Holly Short," she said as she clicked it. "Lep recon officer, hostage for fairy gold and allies in rescue. Auburn hair, hazel eyes, little under 3 feet, centaurs, spirits, and goblins why did he never tell me this stuff?"  
  
Artemis found the last entry in the disc.  
  
"Oh, they wiped his mind. That would explain it, but why?"  
  
She yawned as the grandfather clock down stairs chimed 11 and decided to sleep on it.  
  
. . . . .  
  
--------------- ------------------------- - - - - -- - - - ----------- --------------------  
  
Okay I'm down for now Sorry it took me so long Please if you have anything you want say or have a question to ask please do review. ( 


	4. huddle

Sorry it took me so long Enjoy Oh and Artemis gave mulch a disc that looked like the coin so really Artemis still his the coin  
  
--------------- -------------- ---------------------------------- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Artemis woke early the next morning her dream still fresh in her memory. About a boy and a fairy saying fare well for the good of the world order.  
  
Artemis quickly got dress, ate breakfast, and made her way to the front door.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" came Kelly's voice from the dining room.  
  
"Out, and no I'm not telling you where."  
  
Kelly already knew were she was going. The only place she did go, to see her friends at the club. Another thing that was different between her and her grandfather is that she had friends to consult with and all he had had was Butler, except they both liked to plot.  
  
"Call Andy, Andrea, Amber, Dan on party line." Artemis said to her hands free cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" "Hey." "What do you want?" "Yo."  
Were the replies through the speaker.  
"Good you're all listening."  
"Let me use my powers of telekinesis," said Andrea sarcastically, "you have a new scheme you want to try out on us."  
  
"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."  
  
"With you," retorted Amber, "yes."  
  
"You two are such pessimist," Andy said in Artemis's defense  
  
"Suck up." Snickered Dan.  
  
"Well none of you have to worry it's not a scheme," sighs of relief could be heard over the phone, "it is more of a mission of mercy."  
  
"You mean an intervention? For who?" Ask Amber.  
  
"Probably for Dan and his addiction to women." Quipped Andrea.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Stop it, all of you." Commanded Artemis.  
  
"What did I do?" Whimpered Andy.  
  
"Nothing nothing," she sighed, "now I want you all to meet me at the club in half an hour."  
  
They all said their good byes and hung up. Artemis made her own way down to the club with the disk in her possession.  
  
------------------------- --------------------------------- --------------- --------------- ------------  
  
Well what do you think? Think I should continue? Please post reply if you wish to see more Mwahahaha 


End file.
